Etre une femme
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Lors d'une discussion avec sa meilleure amie, Harry trouve le plan parfait pour séduire un blond trop sexy pour lui...


_**Prairing :**__ Harry &__ Draco_

_**Catégorie : **__UA. Personnage OOC_

_**Résumé : **__Lors d'une discussion avec sa meilleure amie, Harry trouve le plan parfait pour séduire un blond trop sexy pour lui..._

_**Disclamer :**__ Tout est à moi, sauf les noms, puisqu'on ne peut pas dire que les personnages __soit si ressemblant que cela aux personnages de J. K. Rowling... Disons que je les ai plus ou moins réadaptés._

* * *

_**Être une femme...**_

__ YAAAAAAAAAAAAHOUUUUUUUUUUHHH !_

_ Ceci, était le cri d'un profond contentement exprimé par le petit Harry Potter, 21 ans._

__ Harry, calme toi, ce ne sont que des pâtes !_

_ Ceci, était la réplique de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, 20 ans, et qui venait de le rabrouer de manière cassante, à la fois pour sa virilité et pour sa maturité._

__ Mais 'Mione ! Ce sont des pâtes au fromage ! Au FROMAGE !_

_ Ceci, était la réponse de l'espèce de gamin de 21 ans, qui avait la double fonction de désespérer sa meilleure amie, tout en permettant au brun à lunettes de se redresser fièrement._

_ Hermione soupira, dans ces cas là, elle préférait ne pas répondre au gosse qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Non seulement la discussion était stérile, mais en plus elle en ressortait toujours avec un affreux mal de crâne. Elle paya son menu et alla s'installer à une table dans le fond de la cafétéria. Son ami la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard._

_ Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux verts, Harry était diablement sexy. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais le fait d'être toujours en retard, et donc continuellement débraillé, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. Dès leur première rencontre, Hermione, comme beaucoup d'autres filles, était tombé sous son charme. Malheureusement pour elle, en plus d'être incroyablement sexy, il était aussi incroyablement gay..._

__ Hé ! T'as vu ! J'ai réussi à avoir deux assiettes de pâtes ! Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de me laisser en ramener une chez moi pour la manger ce soir ?_

_ … Et incroyablement crétin. Pas dans un sens négatif, dans le genre débile ou mentalement déficient (quoique...), mais plutôt dans le sens de fatiguant, et beaucoup trop gamin pour son âge._

__ Non Harry, tu ne peux pas. Répliqua froidement son amie._

__ Mais si ! Imagine que tu me surveilles mon assiette pendant que je retourne chez moi en courant pour aller chercher une boîte, quand je reviens je..._

_ Commença deux yeux verts pétillants, avant d'être coupés par une Hermione passablement énervée..._

__ Non ! Stop ! Et retire moi cet air de « j'ai eu la meilleure idée du monde » parce que ce n'est définitivement pas la meilleure idée du monde ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?_

__ Quoi ? Heu... Oui, oui, je t'écoute bien sur ! Se défendit lamentablement Harry._

__ Donc puisque tu ne m'écoutais pas, encore une fois, où était passée ta cervelle de moineau ? Dit Hermione d'une voix doucereuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon._

_ Il faut dire, pour la défense de cette dernière, que si un Harry était déjà difficile à suivre, un Harry étudiant en art était tout bonnement impossible à suivre. Depuis qu'il était entré aux beaux-arts, le jeune homme passait son temps à changer de sujet, s'émerveiller pour rien et surtout, il ne prenait plus la peine de justifier ses changements de sujets et d'humeurs... Des fois, sa meilleure amie regrettait son statut d'artiste, qu'il semblait laisser aux autres comme une justification de sa bizarrerie..._

__ Nan mais regarde ce mec ! Chaque semaine il est encore plus beau que la semaine précédente ! Bava littéralement Harry._

__ Harry... Commença Hermione... Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi est passé ton cerveau d'estropié après ses délires de pâtes au fromage ?_

__ Mais le blond là bas ! Tu sais, celui qui est dans ta fac ! Monsieur-je-suis-tellement-sexy-que-je-mange-avec-une-fille-différente-chaque-semaine ! Expliqua Harry, en matant le-dit blond de manière discrète, c'est-à-dire, comme un troupeau d'éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine..._

__ Ne me dis pas que tu fantasmes encore sur Draco Malefoy ? Demanda réthoriquement la brune._

__ Mais il est trop sexy ! 'Mione ! En plus il est dans ta promo tu pourrais m'aider à le connaître ! Hein ma 'Mione... Supplia le gosse à lunettes en essayant d'avoir la même tête qu'un chaton en détresse._

__ Va. Chier. Répondit sa meilleure amie, visiblement très émue par sa tête de chaton..._

__ Sauf que je suis intelligent 'Mione ! Et je savais que que tu n'as aucun cœur et que tu ne m'aiderais pas ! Donc j'avais déjà trouvé un plan ! Déclara le brun en prenant la pause d'un super héros._

__ Si par pas de cœur, tu insinues que je ne t'aide pas dans tes frasques sexuelles, alors oui. Mais je t'en prie, raconte-moi quel est ton plan... Annonça Hermione en sentant un mal de crâne carabiné arriver et un désastre se préparer..._

_ Elle aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami, il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, mais il était parfois si excentrique... Ce n'était même pas pour être vu, il était juste comme ça, à s'en fiche royalement de l'image qu'il donnait aux gens et en ayant une conception très particulière du monde... Elle l'avait toujours connu comme ça, et s'il avait fait des efforts pour se fondre dans le décorsau lycée, avec les beaux-arts, ce n'était plus du tout le cas ! Par moment, Hermione regrettait d'avoir proposé à son ami qu'ils déjeunent ensemble tous les mardis, jour où le brun n'avait pas cour l'après-midi, dans sa fac... Peut-être aurait elle du lui proposer de se voir dans un endroit moins fréquenté..._

__ Je vais être une femme ! Clama Harry en faisant revenir sa tête de « j'ai eu la meilleure idée du monde »_

_ … Le Sahara... Ou le pôle nord... Quoique, même les pingouins pourraient avoir honte de lui..._

__ T'es scotché hein ? Tu veux que je t'explique en détail ? Proposa Harry, très sur de lui._

__ MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE DANS TA TÊTE BORDEL ! Hurla Hermione._

__ Mais calme-toi ! Tout le monde nous regarde là ! En plus c'est un plan top secret, dit Harry en sondant les alentours à la James Bond._

__ Harry... Hermione se pinça l'arrête du nez pour contrôler sa voix et surtout, pour se retenir de frapper son meilleur ami. Tu ne peux pas te travestir ! Parce que même qu'il sort avec toi, même s'il tombe amoureux de toi quand tu es une femme, tu ne pourras JAMAIS coucher avec lui sans qu'il ne découvre que tu es un homme !_

__ Mais non ! T'as rien compris à mon plan génialissime ! Corrigea Harry, je ne vais pas me travestir pour le séduire, mais pour le dégoûter des femmes et le rendre gay !_

_ JBAM !_

_ Ceci, était le bruit que fit la tête d'Hermione Granger, lorsqu'elle rejoignit violemment la table... On ne voyait plus de la brune qu'une masse de cheveux, de laquelle sortit un grognement hargneux, teinté de désespoir..._

__ Avec un peu de chance, il est déjà gay, vous sortirez vite ensemble et je n'aurais pas besoin de te voir te travestir, ni de te supporter plus longtemps..._

__ Mince ! J'avais pas pensé à ça... Sembla réfléchir le brun... J'peux venir avec toi en cours pour lui demander s'il est gay ou pas ?_

__ Nan. Tu vas retourner sagement chez toi pour travailler ton coup de crayon et on se revoit demain soir d'accord ? Annonça (trop?) calmement la brune avant de commencer à se lever... De plus, on ne mangera pas dans ma fac, donc dans un endroit sans blond et sans idée idiote et tu seras sûrement beaucoup pus facile à contrôler. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi... Hermione continua à maugréer en s'en allant, laissant le brun tout seul à table._

_ Un brun qui avait d'ailleurs un air concentré, et qui quitta la cafétéria d'un pas décidé, avec une lueur conquérante dans les yeux, ce qui ne signalait rien de bon pour son entourage..._

**_oOoOoOo_**

_ Deux heures plus tard, notre étudiant en art entrait dans un amphi de la fac de droit, dans lequel se déroulait un cours suivi par les deuxièmes années de licence, cours que suivait sa meilleure amie, et par conséquent, le blond de ses fantasmes. Il était rentré chez lui de manière à se changer pour que sa meilleure amie ne le reconnaisse pas et ne fasse pas foirer son si génialissime plan. Il rentra donc dans l'amphi le plus discrètement possible, habillée d'une jupe bleu marine et d'un chemisier bleu pâle... Attendez ! Une JUPE ? …_

_ Donc, notre brun, actuellement travesti, malgré le désaccord de sa meilleure amie, entrait donc discrètement dans un amphi de la fac de droit où la-dite meilleure amie suivait un cours, en essayant de se faire remarquer par un blond, tout en restant invisible aux yeux de la-dite meilleure amie. Et tout cela dans le seul but de... En fait, on ne savait pas trop dans quel but il faisait cela..._

_ Il alla s'assoir à coté du blond de ses fantasmes, en repérant sa meilleure amie assise deux rangs devant... Il allait devoir rester extrêmement discret s'il ne voulait pas finir vendu en terrine chez le charcutier du coin... Malheureusement pour lui, le temps qu'il s'installe, le cours avait commencé et comme il ne voulait pas déranger le blond, concentré dans sa prise de note, il décida d'attendre que le professeur fasse une pause, et se mit à travailler son coup de crayon, comme lui avait demander Hermione._

_ Enfin, la pause arriva, et le brun se retourna vers son voisin, après s'être assuré que ses faux seins étaient toujours bien en place._

__ Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu es gay ? Demanda t-il de but en blanc au blond._

__ Pardon ? Répondit le-dit blond, interloqué._

__ Je voudrais savoir si tu es gay ? Répéta Harry._

__ Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Et d'abord qui es-tu ? S'énerva le blond._

__ Je... Commença Harry._

_ Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter le moindre mot, son oreille se retrouva coincée entre deux doigts, avant d'être tournée violemment et tirée vers le haut, l'obligeant à se lever._

__ OUAAAIE ! AIE ! AIE ! AIE ! AIE ! AIE ! AIE ! Hurla Harry, s'attirant les regards de tout l'amphi._

__ Je savais que je ne devais pas te laisser tout seul ! Mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir dans ton cerveau atrophié de mollusque décérébré ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête ?! Tu penses que tu peux venir faire le pitre dans MA fac dans MON cours et que je ne vais pas te voir ?! Et que je vais te laisser faire ?! Déjà que je te laisse squatter MA cafétéria pour manger ! Mais POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de faire des trucs stupides ? Pourquoi mon meilleur ami se devait d'être un âne avec le QI d'un bulot avarié ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait BORDEL ?!_

_ Harry avait reconnu, dès les premières notes mélodieuses de la tirade, la voix de sa meilleure amie. Il pensa alors qu'elle venait de faire foirer son plan, et se dit qu'il devrait en trouver un autre. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait absolument répondre à Hermione..._

__ 'Mione, tu me fais mal là... Répondit le brun comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps._

__ J'en ai rien à foutre ! Est-ce que tu as au moins écouté ce que... Voulu continuer la brune, avant d'être coupé par une voix masculine._

__ Heu... Granger, tu penses que tu pourrais me mettre au parfum ? Je suis impliqué moi aussi il me semble... Intervient Malefoy, sauvant la pauvre petite oreille d'Harry au passage._

__ Ce crétin... Hermione tira son futur ex-meilleur ami par l'oreille, qui n'aura finalement pas eu beaucoup de répits... N'a aucune cervelle ! Annonça -t-elle comme-ci cela expliquait tout._

__ Ça, j'avais cru comprendre... Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi il est habillé en fille, me demande si je suis gay et surtout pourquoi tu es arrivée à ce moment là. Repris le blond._

__ Ça, c'est parce que j'avais un plan génialissime, mais que madame ne crois pas en mes super talents de stratèges ! Donc du coup, elle prend un malin plaisir à tout faire capoter tout le temps ! C'est comme pour les pâtes au fromage ! Je suis sur qu'elle est jalouse de mon génie ! Bougonna Harry._

__ Monsieur Harry James Potter... Je m'efforce... Dans la mesure du possible... De te faire passer pour quelqu'un de normal et mentalement équilibré... Mais si tu penses vraiment que te travestir pour savoir si le mec sur qui tu fantasmes est gay, pour ensuite le dégoûter des filles si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'en prie, vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu es capable de faire. Répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione en s'installant sur la table comme si elle s'installait dans son canapé pour voir un film._

__ Ah ouais ? Tu veux voir ? Et bah regarde et prend en de la graine ! La défia Harry, avant de se retourner vers Draco... Est-ce que tu es gay ? Lui demanda-t-il en le fixant du regard._

__ J'ai pas tout compris, mais je serais ravi que l'on puisse discuter de tout cela devant un café, quand tu seras habillé comme un vrai garçon. Répondit le blond en lançant un clin d'œil au brun._

__ Pour de vrai ? Dit Harry avec les yeux pétillants de bonheur, oubliant totalement son plan._

__ Oui bien sur, disons 17h au café en face de la fac ? Rigola Draco devant le lunatisme du brun._

__ Cool ! A tout à l'heure ! Sourit une tête à lunette avant de repartir de l'amphi en sautillant._

**_oOoOoOo_**

_ Deux semaines plus tard, un brun et une brune était assis autour d'un repas, dans la cafétéria de la fac de droit. Cette scène était plus qu'habituelle, étant donné que la discussion semblait animée. On pouvait voir le brun étinceler en faisant des grands gestes et la brune qui tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer, tout en évitant le mal de crâne..._

__ Harry, s'il-te-plait... Demanda Hermione... Est-ce que l'on pourrait changer de sujet ?_

__ Pas tant que tu n'auras pas reconnu que mon plan pour sortir avec Draco Malefoy était parfait et génialissime ! Répliqua le brun._

__ Mais tu n'as même pas respecté ton plan ! S'énerva la brune._

__ Ça, c'est parce que tu es intervenue ! Répondit Harry du tac au tac._

__ Vous êtes encore bloqué la-dessus ? Intervint une troisième voix._

_ Draco Malefoy, grand blond de 22 ans, venait de s'assoir à leur table et de prendre la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, avant de l'embrasser._

__ Draco, dit lui que son plan n'aurait jamais marché ! Supplia presque Hermione._

__ Désolé, mais je ne rentrerais jamais dans ce débat ! Que je donne raison à l'un ou à l'autre Harry sera insupportable alors débrouillez-vous ! Rigola le blond avant de se faire frapper par le-dit Harry._

__ Même pas vrai d'abord ! Grogna ce dernier._

_ Cette dernière réplique du brun fit rigoler les deux autres, et mit fin à la discussion, pour laisser place à d'autres sujets de conversation, beaucoup plus normaux... Du moins pour l'instant..._

_**FI**__**N.**_

* * *

Alors, vos impressions sur cet OS ? :)


End file.
